


Amongst Thieves

by maejinblue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural elements?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maejinblue/pseuds/maejinblue
Summary: Nicole Haught didn't like getting tangled up in work drama so she kept to herself and did her job alone. She took a lot of pro bono cases so she sometimes was short on rent but she didn't mind. She loved her job.Even when said job is highly illegal.





	1. 8:45 am

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so this is the if Nicole was like a hitman/thief/something for hire and goes after big businessmen or senators when they do an innocent citizen dirty AU (if you know what Leverage is, it's basically that but just Nicole). She takes on a job and catches the eye of a certain barista while also catching the eye of the gang called the Revenants. There's a lot more to that but I'm constantly changing it in my head and am trying to not spoil anything.  
> I hope you guys like what I got so far.

Brian Johnson tugged at his sleeve to check his watch for the fourth time as he waited in line to order the Lean Green Breakfast Smoothie. He made the mistake of leaving his house at 7:25 instead of 6:50 like he usually does, causing him to get stuck in the early Tuesday morning rush. Frustration bubbled within Brian as the line barely moved an inch. He would’ve been on time if he hadn’t decided to take his newest client out for drinks and ended up taking someone home instead. He only meant to get his client drunk enough to where he would share confidential information Brian could use as leverage in their next meeting. He ended up getting a little too hammered himself for he started flirting with the woman beside him and the next thing he knew, they were heading back to his place. When he woke up at 7:15 am in his bed with the worst headache ever, he noticed that the girl was already gone and he was going to be late. If he hadn’t rushed to get dressed, he would’ve noticed that his safe, where he kept all of his blackmail files, was not only open but also empty.

 

As he moved up a few more steps in line, he realized the only thing he remembered about the woman was that her red dress matched her red hair. 

‘ _ Whatever, _ ’ he thought, ‘ _ probably wasn’t even that good in bed if he couldn’t remember it. _ ’ 

 

He checked his watch again, 7:47. If he didn’t order in the next minute he was definitely going to walk into work late. He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the person in front of him stumble through their order. They looked like they had just come off of the street, with muddy jeans, a denim jacket that had one too many stains, and a grey beanie that covered their probably greasy hair. The barista, a recent graduate at the local college named Waverly, was trying to help the stranger with the words they were having difficulty getting out. This was taking too long for Brian.

 

“Come on, dumbass, hurry up and order. I got places to be.” He shoved at their shoulder immediately earning a glare from Waverly. The person hurriedly finished and stepped away, allowing Brian to finally order.

 

“Goodmorning Waverly, can you believe that guy? Looked like they rolled around in yesterday’s trash.” He leaned forward on the counter making sure that his golden rolex was in perfect view.

 

“Lean Green I assume?” The barista still glared at him as she wrote his name and usual order on the cup.

 

“You should write your number on there too, so I can finally take you out.” Brian gave her his signature smile that had most women swooning over him but all she did was roll her eyes. 

 

“You already know I have a boyfriend.” She sighed, placing the cup to the side as she began to ring up the order for him to pay. 

 

“He don’t need to know.” Brian didn’t understand why she was being so rough today or why she continuously turned him down. ‘ _ I’m such a catch, _ ’ he thought as he pulled out a 10 dollar bill. “Keep the change, baby.” He moved to the left to wait and pick up his smoothie.

 

“Stop calling me baby.” She grumbled. 

 

“Aw, come on hon, no need to get worked up about it.” He replied, wondering if it was probably that time of the month for her. As he shuffled around the other customers waiting for their orders, he made sure to be farther away from the homeless guy that was in front of him. A sharp ding followed by a buzz in his pocket reminded Brian that he was most definitely going to be late, ‘ _ no thanks to that bitch, Waverly. _ ’ He pulled his phone from his pocket, he had gotten an email from the client that he took out yesterday, Perry Croft. He swiped to open it and already he knew it wasn’t going to be anything good. 

 

_ Mr. Johnson, _

_ I did not appreciate last night-  _

 

“A Lean Green for Bran!” The shout interrupted his thoughts, that slut spelled his name wrong on purpose. Fueled with frustration and anger, he stomped his way to the counter, roughly grabbed his smoothie and turned to hurry out. Only someone was right behind him and he ended up spilling his entire drink on them, such a waste of good drink.

 

“Are you fucking blind? Watch where you’re going dumbass!” He shouted as he swiped his hand in the air to get the green liquid off his hands. He didn’t even wait for a response and stomped out of the small cafe and headed to the office. Today was going to be a rough day. 

 

At 8:06, Brian Johnson walked into the insurance agency late. As he entered the elevator to go up to the 8th floor, he pulled out his phone to continue to read the email.

 

_ Mr. Johnson, _

_ I did not appreciate last night. I found your behavior to be out of line and unprofessional. I had agreed to go out for drinks with you to discuss future opportunities with your agency but once you began to insist on me drinking more I realized what you were trying to do. I am no fool and when you out rightly refused to elaborate on why you had to know about my previous work with Andras Co. I knew something was up. I have called your superior and placed a lengthy complaint. Do not contact me again.  _

_ Perry Croft of Croft Construction _

 

Today was definitely going to be rough, more like shit. Brian had to formulate an email to his boss before he got to work in an hour, making up some sort of excuse explaining why he had lost the biggest investment deal with one of the leading businesses in the city. 

 

“Oh Mr. Johnson!” His secretary called out to him as he walked past her. Her voice was grating and peppy as they come, but at least she was semi-hot and would probably sleep with him if he suggested to her that she could get a raise. 

 

“What is it, Natasha?” Her smile quickly dropped from her face.

 

“It’s Natalia.” 

 

“Whatever, what do you want Natalia?” He rolled his eyes, looking back at his phone. 

 

“Your 8:30 showed up early, they wanted to meet with you right away so they’re waiting inside your office,” Natalia replied, propping her chin on her hand as she stared back at her screen. Brian didn’t remember having anyone scheduled to meet with him today until 9:20.

 

“My what?” Natalia only sighed as though he was being annoying.

 

“Your 8:30, they made an appointment with you a month ago to talk about the accident regarding a certain client, Margaret Robertson. It’s on your calendar.” She grumbled as she typed lazily on her keyboard. He was absolutely positive no one made an appointment with him, but who would want to talk about what happened with Mrs. Roberts, she was just some dead old lady that had no living family. 

 

“Right, thanks Natalie.” Brian rushed into his office, locking the door behind him as he entered. His eyes wandered over to his couch where he assumed they would be waiting but no one was there. 

 

“Her name is Natalia. What kind of idiot doesn’t remember their own secretary's name?”

 

He almost jumped 5 feet in the air as he spun towards his desk. The 8:30 was sitting in his chair, with their feet elevated on HIS desk. The top of their face has mostly blocked by the black cap that sat on their head and the bottom half was covered with some sort of cloth. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I’ll have you thrown out of here!” He has had it up to here with everything and couldn’t care less about who was in front of him. 

 

“You know who I am but you just don’t remember, however, I  _ do _ know you.” They chuckled and swirled around his chair. “Brian Johnson, single, age 37, lives at 8734 Livingston Lane. You like to boast that you graduated at the top of your college class when in reality you never even graduated.” His breathing picked up and his stomach turned in fear, ‘ _how did this person know that about him_ __and why di_ d they sound familiar _ ?’

 

“You barely got a job within this agency only because your father bribed and convinced the right people. You have done nothing but blackmail and steal your way to the top but the thing is Bran, the higher you climb, the harder you fall.” The pieces slowly began to click into place. 

 

“Y-you’re the girl, the girl from last night.” He pointed a shaky finger at her as she stood up from the chair. He still couldn’t see her face, but he could definitely see the striking red hair that was tied into a single braid that rested on her shoulder. 

 

“Took you long enough. Now, we don’t have much time here Bran, so listen carefully.” She walked around to the front of his desk, sitting down on it. “I’ve already done you a favor and distributed all your money to every single client you have scammed. And yes, when I say all of your money, I even mean the money in the Bahamas account you thought was oh so hidden.” She twisted his computer monitor so he could see all of the transactions himself. 

 

Brian was already a pale guy, but when the blood drained from his face, he looked like he was a ghost himself. His phone fell from his shaking hands as tears welled up in his green eyes.

 

“That’s impossible. How did you-” 

 

“As I said before we don’t have much time, but I want you to know this; you fucked with the wrong person and that person was Margaret Robertson. She died because of being scammed by you so because of her, you’ll never hurt anyone again.” She pulled down the cloth and walked up to him, he was finally able to see her face. 

 

“Who are you?” He whispered as he took a step back from her. 

 

“I’m the bitch that’s putting your ass in jail.” She patted his shoulder before making her way to the door. “Oh, by the way, I gave Natalia a bonus.” And with that she was gone, leaving Brian sobbing as the weight of losing everything crashed down on him. 

 

At 8:45 am, Brian Johnson was arrested for fraud, blackmail, embezzlement, and involuntary manslaughter. 


	2. Rough Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp is having a rough morning. First waking up super late, then having another annoying encounter with Brian, and then having to clean up after some rude customers, could today get even worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writing this took waaaaaay longer than expected. I wrote 3/4 of the chapter a bit ago but then wanted to change up the beginning which made me want to fix the ending, which made me want to fix the middle. It was a pretty vicious cycle but I think after 5 billion times I finally got it. Next chapter I know for sure is going to be in Nicole's POV.

To say that Waverly was having a terrible morning would be an understatement. 

Usually, on weekdays, she has an alarm set at 5 am, bright and early. That gives her about 45 minutes to get ready, eat breakfast, and get to work 5 minutes before her work opens at 6 am. However, on Sunday night her manager texted her saying that she didn’t need to come in on Monday since he had recently hired someone new. With her morning completely free, Waverly decided to treat herself a bit and sleep in. Unfortunately, because she had disrupted her usual system, it completely slipped her mind to turn her alarm back on for the following day. 

 

So, instead of waking up 45 minutes before she should leave, she woke up an hour after she was supposed to be at work. As soon as she realized the time, her stomach sank and she flew out of bed. She grabbed her clothes from the night before without thinking, stumbling to put them on as she tried to find her bag and her keys. After tripping a few times and stubbing several toes against the wall or furniture, she was leaping down the steps of the apartment and out of her Aunt’s bar called Shorty’s. 

 

Since the passing of her Uncle Curtis, Waverly decided to take a year off after she graduated to help her Aunt Gus with the bar. No matter how much she tried to hide it, her Aunt was devastated by his loss and Waverly just couldn’t let her go through this alone, especially with Wynonna still missing. Needing some extra cash, she got another job just a few streets down from the bar. 

So most mornings and afternoons, Waverly works at the Early Bean Cafe while evenings and nights she bartends at Shorty’s. She takes the weekends off so she can recover from the week and to also work on a secret project that if her Aunt found out about she would be pissed.

 

At exactly 7 am, Waverly stumbles through the front doors of the small corner cafe. 

 

“I’m so so sorry I’m late Chuck. It won’t happen again.” She quickly moved behind the counter to set her stuff away in the back and clock in. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her hair was flying everywhere from the wind outside. 

 

“Come on Waverly, you know you’re not actually late. I told you that you don’t need to come in to open anymore since we got Hetty helping.” He waved her off as he worked in the back, putting some pastries in the oven. She’s been working for Chuck Wu for 4 months now and already he has become like another father figure in her life. Always so caring and sweet, he practically radiated warmth and happiness.“Besides, I don’t like that one creepy guy, Brad or whatever, that harasses you every day.” 

 

“I know but he’s honestly harmless. Besides, I don’t mind coming in early.” 

 

Once clocked in she put on her blue apron, pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. As she took over the only register from the other barista, Daniel, she hoped that she had actually missed the annoying businessman, Brian (his name forever stuck in her head from the countless pieces of paper he wrote his number on for her). Although, that would mean she had probably missed the super cute redhead that has been coming in at exactly 6:30 am for the past month and totally not the reason why she likes coming in at 6. She always gave Waverly a different name each day, like Alicia or Jade, for her order.  

 

Now in the full swing of things, morning rush arrived just as fast as it always does. One minute everything is calm and slow, and then the next there’s a line almost out the door. Things weren’t going too badly until she heard the nagging entitled voice of Brian as he belittled the customer in front of her. Already feeling the frustration rise, she ended up giving the customer their drink and pastry for free just so Brian could leave them alone. 

 

As always Brian began to try and impress her with his “dashing” smile and Rolex that was actually fake (he probably didn't even know that it was fake with how often he flaunts it) and as always Waverly began picturing herself just punching his smug face over and over again. His overwhelming cologne smothered her as he leaned even further into her personal space.

Everytime he comes in he always asks her out and she always replies with I have a boyfriend, yet that still doesn’t stop him. To be honest, when she first kindly told him, she actually was in a relationship with a guy named Champ. She later broke up with him about a month later because he was cheating. But the single Virgo with hair for days definitely didn’t want ‘Bran’ to know that.

 

She sighed in relief once he moved away and the next customer looked at her silently saying ‘was that idiot being for real?’ and all she could do was give her a shrug. Midway through her order, she heard Brian yelling at another customer, his smoothie all over the floor and on the other person. Before the other guy could respond, Brian was already out the door. 

Today was going rough. 

 

At 9 am, the cafe was mostly empty as the lull between breakfast and lunch settled in so there were only 3 other people sitting down. Since it was a work day, rush hour usually ended at 8:30 but picked back up at 11. Daniel went to take out the trash as Waverly cleaned the tables and around the register. Some jerk had thrown away their coffee but somehow missed the giant trash can and spilled it all over the floor around it. Another poophead decided to leave their pastry wrappers all over the floor by the register. 

‘ _ Why do people have to be such shit-tickets today? _ ’ she thought as she crouched to pick everything up.

 

“Bad day already?” Waverly yelped and almost tipped over in surprise. “Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Waverly whipped her head up to see the concerned face of the redhead that comes in at 6:30.

 

“Oh shoot, did I say that out loud?” Waverly gasped, trying to see whoever might’ve also heard her. The redhead just laughed as she crouched down, picking up trash that Waverly didn’t grab yet. 

 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” She winked at Waverly making her blush, “besides, I’ve had my fair share of ‘shit-tickets’ today too.” She moved to stand and held out a hand to help Waverly up. “But that’s just another Tuesday, am I right?” 

 

Waverly shyly laughed and took her hand. Just from the small contact, it was like her hand was on fire.  _ Oh no, I really like like her _ . She took the trash that was in Waverly’s other hand and moved to throw it away in the trash, letting go of their hands in the process. The loss of contact shook Waverly from whatever daze she was in. 

 

“I’m guessing you want a cappuccino to go, right?” Waverly went behind the counter, grabbing a cup and a sharpie. “So what’s your name today? You seem like you could be a Kat.” 

 

“Haught.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Haught, Nicole Haught.” She laughed as she handed her $5. Waverly blushed again as she really took in  _ Nicole’s _ appearance. Her hair fell below her shoulders in gentle waves and she was wearing a button up white shirt with a black coat over it. Her brown eyes were filled with such sincerity and fondness.  _ How could someone look so cute and hot at the same time?  _ She gave Nicole her change and reciept before beginning to step away.

 

“Well Nicole Haught, let me go get you that cappuccino.” Waverly wasn’t really supposed to go make the orders when on the register but no one else was in line and she had to get away from Nicole before she started to melt. 

 

As Waverly moved towards the coffee machine, Nicole went to sit down at a table by a window and pulled out her phone. Daniel and Chuck had been watching the interaction since Daniel had come back from outside. When they realized that Waverly was going to make her drink, they pretended as though they were cleaning around her. 

 

“Did you ask her out yet?” Daniel whispered to Waverly as he leaned back to get a better view of Nicole over the pastry display. 

 

“I don’t even know if she’s straight or not and-” She sighed but was cut off by Chuck scoffing. 

 

“Both of you have been flirting non-stop for the past month, just rip the bandaid off and go for it,” he said as he moved to continue sweeping up the back. Daniel waggled his eyebrows at her as he moved to grab supplies from the back. 

 

Waverly never really did anything risky, she always thought about every single outcome before she ever did anything. Maybe Chuck was right, maybe she should just rip the bandaid off, jump head first.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _

As she held Nicole’s drink tightly in her hands, she couldn’t help but think about what if she asked her out. Would she say yes? Or would she laugh in Waverly’s face and call her insane for thinking that she would ever go out on a date with her. 

 

A cough from Chuck pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned towards him. He gave her a warm smile and a thumbs up. Well, now she definitely had to do it.

 

Since there’s no one coming into the cafe, Waverly decides to walk over to the table Nicole is sitting at instead of calling out her name. She takes a deep breath, sets the cappuccino in front of her, and sits down in the chair across from Nicole. She looks up from her phone in surprised as Waverly sits but a grin grows on her face, her dimples on full display.

 

“What’re you doing tomorrow night?” Waverly says before she decides to back out but quickly realizes how rushed she said it, her face begins to burn up. Nicole leans back in her chair as her smile slips away.

 

“I’m actually leaving tonight for a work trip. I won’t be back for a few days.” Waverly’s stomach drops like it did this morning, she could almost cry. “But I’ll be free Saturday night.”

 

Waverly couldn’t stop the huge smile from growing on her face. 

 

“Would you, um, like to maybe go out on a date with me then? Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. And it doesn’t even need to be a date if you don’t want it to be one. We can totally just be friends if that’s what you want because that would totally be okay-” She didn’t mean to ramble but once she started it was hard to not keep going. Nicole placed her hands on top of Waverly’s, instantly stopping her.

 

“What if that’s not what I want?” She’s staring right at Waverly and god it’s so easy to get lost in her eyes.

  
“Well, um what do you want?” Waverly feels like she’s about to burst as Nicole moves her hands underneath her’s and rubs the top of Waverly’s hands with her thumbs. 

 

“I want to pick you up at 7 pm, Saturday night and go on a date with you. We could catch dinner and a movie or go wherever you like. Of course, if that’s what you want too.” She laughed and god Waverly really was melting in her seat. She nodded, not being able to say anything else. Once again Nicole let go of their hands, Waverly missing the contact immediately, and stood up with her drink in hand.

“Great, then I will see you Friday,” she pulled a black hat from the pocket of her coat and put it on. “I hope you have a better day, Waverly.”

 

“You too, Nicole Haught.” She said, her eyes never leaving Nicole as she walked out of the cafe and watched her until she couldn’t see her red hair anymore. She immediately jumped from her chair, squealing. She didn't care if she startled a few customers and earned a few glares, she actually jumped head first and surfaced with a date with a dashing redhead named Nicole. She felt like she was on cloud nine as she walked back around the counter, Chuck and Daniel grinning at her. 

 

“I’m assuming that means she said yes?” Chuck laughed as he carried more pastries to refill the display. 

 

“We’re going on a date this Saturday.” She gripped Daniel’s arm and jumped up and down. 

 

“Did she finally tell you her name? Did you get her number?” He asked and it suddenly hit her, Waverly forgot to ask for her number.   
  


“Oh fudge nuggets, I knew I was forgetting something.” She covered her mouth as she realized she had no way to contact Nicole,  _ how will she know where to pick me up? _ Nicole was going out of town for a while and Waverly doesn’t even know when she’ll be back. 

 

“Actually, it looks like she didn’t forget.” Chuck handed her a receipt as he passed her. Written on the back of it with sharpie was Nicole’s name and her number with a little heart next to it.

  
_ Of course, her name was actually Haught. _

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta so the mistakes are all mine, let me know where I make them. I don't know when I'll be updating this with school starting back up but I'll try to be as frequent as possible.


End file.
